


home

by jihoonsgyu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, really fluff and i mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihoonsgyu/pseuds/jihoonsgyu
Summary: Jisoo is a fool and so is Jennie. The only difference is that Jennie is a fool for Jisoo.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> This short oneshot is based on the song "home" by Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros. It's a really great song, if you want you can listen to it while reading, I feel like this is a good idea! The final dialogue is actually adapted from the dialogue of the song.

Jennie was lying down in her bed watching Jisoo in her window while both of them were smoking cigarettes and talking about random stuff like what would happen if dogs could read, but all Jennie could think about was about how lucky she was for having Jisoo. It was the first time she realized she actually loved her. Jisoo was really thinking about dogs reading.  
"Have you ever wondered if dogs can actually read? But since we don't understand what they are saying when they bark we don't actually know. Woooooow." Jisoo said out of nowhere, making Jennie laugh.  
"Chu, you should stop watching the air buddies series." Jennie said while standing up and grabbing Kuma, who was sleeping in the corner. "Look! I know he's smart but he is not like that. That smart"  
"Yeah! You're right! Kuma isn't that smart. Dalgom is the one who is!" Jisoo said and bursted into laughter.  
Jennie left Dalgom where he was already sleeping and went back to bed, leaving a space and pointing it for Jisoo to lay with her.  
"No, Jen! You come here." Jisoo answered while showing her tongue like a 5 years old. It made Jennie melt inside. She was a kid. And Jennie really loved her. And Jisoo had no idea about this.  
Jennie called Jisoo a kid while standing up and going to sit with her.  
Jisoo made a fake angry face and complained "Oh? A kid? Then come and catch me!" She was probably trying to stand up and run, but she was in a window. And... well... we're talking about Jisoo. She fell out the window.  
Jennie runned faster than the Flash and arrived in the garden in one second. There was a bit of blood, which made Jennie go crazy.  
"Oh shit!!!! shit!!! Jisoo!!! Are you okay? No! You are not. Oh holy shit. Fuck fuck fuck. STAY THERE!! I will call the ambulance." Jennie screamed while Jisoo was lying down on the ground. Even though the window wasn't really high, it was still high enough to get hurt if someone fell in their backs. And this happened to Jisoo. When Jennie realized she was crying and trying to say something she also started crying.  
"NO!!!! Don't move or say anything I'm calling the ambulance right now. Oh Jesus! Jesus!" Jennie yelled while waiting for someone to answer her on the phone.  
[...]  
"Chu! Are you fine?? Feeling well? The doctors said you might have a headache. And be in pain because of your wrist. You broke it. How did you do this??? How could you make me worry that much?? You scared me the hell out. I need to tell the doctors that you are awake. " In the moment Jisoo opened her eyes, Jen said all these sentences so fast and Jisoo didn't understand a word.  
Jisoo rolls her eyes and makes a pain face. "Yes, I have a headache. But I think it's because of you! Please let me breathe." And this only made Jen laugh.  
Jennie was so relieved that she started crying while laughing and after this apologized. "Sorry! You almost killed me. I saw blood and I thought you would die, but the blood was from your hands! Oh babe, I'm so so sorry. "  
In the minute Jisoo heard Jennie calling her babe all her pain was gone. It felt like a dream. "Babe? Since when do you call me babe?"  
The doctor showed up, saving a really blushed Jennie from answering something that made her embarrassed. 

[...]  
"Jisoo..."  
"Jennie..."  
"Do you remember that day you fell out of my window?"  
"I sure do, you came running after me."  
"Well, you fell out in the grass and almost broke your ass. You actually broke your wrist.  
And you were bleeding all over the place and I was almost dying while calling the ambulance.  
Do you remember that?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Well, there's something I never told you about that night."  
"What didn't you tell me?"  
"While you were sitting in the window, smoking a cigarette,  
I was falling deep, deeply in love with you, and I never told you til just now."  
"Aw...  
Remember that time you called me babe? In the hospital?"  
"Yes, I do."  
" I fell in love with you in that moment. In that word."  
"Aw...  
So we fell in love at the same day."  
"Yeah babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this as a way to distress myself but I kinda of liked it in a way or other lmao. So i'm here posting it and I really hope other people like it!! I'm truly sorry for any possible grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language and that's exactly why I'm soooo nervous :( Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
